Akatsuki Tokugawa
Akatsuki Tokugawa also known by the username Karasu, is an SAO survivor, former Beta Tester, and a Mercenary Guild Leader. He is the First player in SAO to gain a level over 100 and the first to gain over 12 skill slots as a result. Known as the most versatile player in the game, he was known as being a survivalist. He did what he had to do in order to survive the ordeal SAO put him in. He has several in game Monikers including his infamous moniker as the PK Guild Hunter in which he earned by killing off PK Guilds in SAO. Appearance Real Life Akatsuki has Long shoulder length and slightly spiky black hair and vibrant golden amber eyes. He generally wears a pair of Khaki pants, a white button down or tee shirt and a blue denim jacket with a pair of red lace up sneakers. Other times he will wear a Hawaiian shirt with a pair of cargo shorts and leather sandals. When out and about he almost always wears a pair of aviator sunglasses and sometimes a brown wide brim fedora. When going to school he wears his Highschool uniform but still wears his Aviators nonetheless. He also has his left ear pierced and often wears a Moldavite Magatama Earring and a Moldavite Magatama Necklace, other times he wears a cross earring and necklace made from meteoric alloys. Sword Art Online Akatsuki started out wearing a black trench coat and black pants with black military style boots and black gloves. Before the beta was over his avatar had long waist length red hair and a scar over his left eye. After the beta was over he retained his irl appearance in the game with the exception of his outfit. Somewhere in the time skip he obtained a player-made black plague doctor's mask and obtained the coat of midnight from the marketplace. After the timeskip he remains wearing the plague doctor's mask but also wears an outfit similar to Kirito's but with taller boots, new matching gloves, and a black button-down shirt with dark silver buttons to match the belt and boot buckles as well as the silvery trim pieces on the coat of midnight. He also at some point obtained a user-made black top hat with a crow feather to match the rest of his outfit. The overall player killing skill plus this appearance is what gained him the moniker The Black Crow. Personality Akatsuki has a complex and two faced personality. With his loved ones and friends he values and treasures them dearly and will do anything to protect them and keep them safe. With allies he is dedicated and loyal and would never betray them. However, when it comes to enemies, he is their worst nightmare, when facing enemies he is just as analytical as he is with his friends but instead of using it for consideration for building a lasting relationship, on his enemies he uses this skill to pry at their mental, emotional, and physical weaknesses and limitations, to find the fastest, grueling, or most painful yet quickest ways to destroy them either figuratively or literally. Sometimes if he sees a few good qualities in an enemy he will also use this adept social skill to somehow "correct" them and turn them onto a better path, either through intimidation or conversation. Besides gaming, his hobbies include playing the guitar, collecting vintage vinyl, and collecting antiques. When not gaming his heart out with Yumeko, He spends alot of his time at home working on one of his classic cars, a 1964 Chrysler 300K Coupe With a 512 CID Hemi which he uses in drift racing on his free time. He claims to at least own three classic cars, stating that his uncle comes back to Japan from his job in America at least once a year always bringing him a classic car as a souvenir. Background Chronology Sword Art Online: Call Of The Crow Sword Art Online II: Grand Gun Royale Red Sky Online: The New World Relationships Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' 126 *'HP:' Main Equipment *Asahiko *Crystals *Runes *Coat of Midnight Skills Alfheim Online *'Level:' *'HP:' *'MP:' Main Equipment *Spirit Katana Kagutsuchi *Holy Sword Kusanagi *Yata Divine Mirror *Yasakani Sacred Jewel *Holy Sword Almace Skills Gun Gale Online *Note: As GGO was a game created using , it resembles in the way that there is no level system, but rather utilizes a person's abilities to determine to their in-game abilities. Main Equipment *M14 Battle Rifle *M25 Sniper Weapon System *Luger P08 Black Widow *StG 44 Assault Rifle *SKS M59/66 (Modified With Detachable Magazine) *Zastava M76 *Thompson Submachine Gun *Accuracy International L115A3 *AK-47 Assault Rifle *Yoshitsune N7 (Cross Guard Photon Sword) *Hideyoshi E1 (Photon Scythe) *PCR-10 Energy Shotgun (Cartridge Energy Weapon/Plasma Bullets) *EA-300 Mass Driver Rifle (Handheld Railgun) Red Sky Online Superpowers *'Psychic''' **Psychokinesis **Telepathy **Apportation **Mediumship **Remote Viewing **Psychometry **Retrocognition **Precognition *'Magic' **Holy Magic **Arcane Magic **Fel Magic *'Physical' **Enhanced Physique **Enhanced Regeneration **Accelerated Perception *'Hybrid' **Mystic Eye Main Equipment *Annie *RG-57 Atomic Ray Gun *AMR-69 Antimatter Rifle *Tactical Knife *Asahiko Notable Achievements *First Player to Reach a Player Level Over 100 in SAO *First Player to Gain 15 Skill Slots in SAO Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Character